Chapter 27
Open Gate is the 27th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary As the gates to Kanyou open a number of messengers stand, heads bowed ready to receive them. One of the messengers speaks up welcoming the mountain warriors and company inside. Sei Kyou is livid with Ketsu Shi, that he didn't first consult with him about allowing the mountain people entry to the city. Ketsu Shi explains that it is all for the sake of forging an alliance with the mountain people that would have them fight for the rebellions cause against Ryo Fui. He reminds Sei Kyou that he had received the power from him to handle all political affairs, he asks Sei Kyou to bear with it. Sei Kyou agrees but will not meet with the mountain people. As Ei Sei and company pass underneath the gates Shin remarks how easy the siege is progressing as he passes under the second wall he explains that the thought of having to break through each of the walls individually gives him chills. Ten agrees. As they enter the city the sheer size of it begins to make sense as the walls tower high above them and large buildings loom in the distance. Many people atop the walls stare down at Ei Sei and his mountain warrior entourage as they progress through the streets. As they pass under awnings with people atop Heki notices something, something feels off. Shou bun kun agrees and together he and Heki notice men in black among the citizens, enforcers. Shou bun kun realizes now they are there to keep the civilians quiet while Sei Kyou and his conspirators work towards making the rebellion a success, anyone caught talking about the coup is arrested and never seen again. Ei Sei claims this is just the beginning of Ketsu Shi and Sei Kyou's tyranny that they would resort to any means to achieve their goals. The enforcers joke about the mountain people calling them monkeys. A man walking by knocks into one of them. The enforcer begins to protest before recognizing these men as high ranking officers of Qin. Sa Ji and Gi Kou, lead by Shi Shi. Sa Ji dismisses the enforcers intimidatingly. Gi Kou questions why they would open the palace doors to savages for the sake of obtaining three thousand soldiers, if they could negotiate an alliance however they could easily have an army of hundreds of thousands of mountain people fight for them. Shi Shi is thinking objectively though and questions why the mountain warriors would coming to them now of all times. After all these centuries of silence. Shi Shi notices a shine underneath Ei Sei's mountain attire. Finally Ei Sei's army reaches the final walls, the walls that surrouund the palace, Shin tells Ei Sei the time has arrived. Sei inspires Shin by recalling his time spent with Hyou. Ei Sei tells Shin not to die and Shin responds by telling him that he won't because this is his first step to becoming a great general. Characters *Shin *Heki *Ka Ryo Ten *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Yo Tan Wa *Ketsu Shi *Shi Shi *Sei Kyou *Hyou mentioned Characters Introduced *Sa Ji *Gi Kou Chapter Notes *the mountain people are allowed to freely enter the city. *there is a group called the enforcers, they control the information and rumors in the royal palace. *everyone even remotely mentioning a coup is being arrested. *the attack is about to start. *Shi Shi is the only person that senses something is wrong. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters